Beautiful
by Shadow Me Close
Summary: A series of Rosalie/ Emmett oneshots. Post BD. Send in what you want me to write!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely faithful readers! I'm tackling something new! My first ever Twilight fic. **

**It's something new for me, because with Twilight, I'm a reader, not usually a writer. I just decided it's time to swap places!**

**Yay, so on with my newest story!**

**- Pink Tacos!**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing: Rosalie/ Emmett**

**Species: Vampire**

**Time period: Current**

**POV: Rosalie**

**

* * *

**I smiled to myself as I felt Emmett's arms engulf my waist and pulled my towards him. His cheek and lips grazed across my back. "Rosie," he whined in a voice that was very persuasive, "Can't we just stay home today? We can go shopping some other time."

I smiled, getting to where he was directing the conversation. "Of course not. Alice and I have been planning this for weeks. We are trying to hit Coach, Victoria's, and Dolce and Gabana. Besides, I have my shopping shoes all ready for me."

Emmett gave a groan, accepting his defeat. He unwrapped his arms from my body and fell back onto the bed. "Put some clothes on monkey man." He grinned and sat up, taking in my appearance. My pale blonde hair was down today, windblown from my morning hunt. My eyes were freshly glazed over with a golden sparkle.

I turned around to give him a silent gaze as he watched me button up my shirt. He raised an eyebrow as I pulled on a pair of dark washed denim shorts. "Mini shorts? In California?"

I smiled. "It's supposed to be rainy. Nobody will notice, it's normal for people to wear shorts down here."

He smiled and pulled a green tee over his head. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Ed Hardy?"

He grinned and glanced down at his shirt before giving me one of his breath-taking smiles, the ones that never failed to show his adorable dimples. "Uh huh! Ain't it sexy?"

I fought at the smile the twitched on the corners of my eyes. "Classy Emmett."

He let out a loud chuckle and pulled on a pair of dark jeans. We quickly finished dressing and ran downstairs.

"Nessie! Do you really want that one? Auntie can find you a much cuter one." We tensed as we heard Renesmee sniffles start up.

"Okay, okay. You can use it. No need to start crying, okay beautiful?" Renesmee let out a gleeful shriek and flew down the stairs.

"AUNTIE ROSE! AUNTIE ROSE! Auntie Alice let me have her Louis purse! Isn't it cute?" Renesmee held up the purse for me to examine. It was covered in a multi-colored form of the Louis Vitton logo. It wasn't the ugliest purse I'd ever seen, but Alice did have her reasons.

"It's cute, but it doesn't do you any justice." Renesmee gave us a toothy grin and plopped down on the couch next to Esme, who was seriously fixed on the television, where a Martha Stewart program was playing. "Grandma Esme?"

Esme gave a slight jump at the mention of her name and turned to gaze down as Renesmee. "Yes, gorgeous?"

Renesmee made quick work of time and scooted herself into Esme's lap. "Why aren't you and Grandpa Carlisle coming with us?"

Esme smiled and pressed a kiss to Renesmee's forehead. "Your grandpa and I are going to go hunt, and then he has to help me in the garden."

Renesmee's eyes got big. "But I thought_ I was gonna help you in the garrden..._" Her voice strayed and she looked down hurt. I gazed at her with sympathy, none of us like seeing her upset.

Esme chuckled. "Don't worry angel, I'm saving the entire row of roses just for me and you to plant."

"The _entire _row?" Her eyes grew bright. She pressed a hand to Esme's cheek, desperate to get a reply. "The entire row Renesmee."

Renesmee grinned and jumped off of Esme and ran upstairs. "MOMMY! GUESS WHAT?"

I smiled and turned around to face Emmett who was gazing upstairs, probably trying to figure out to location of Renesmee. He had a far away look in his eyes. I smiled and gave him a playful shove, something that would've knocked a normal human off of his feet.

"Hey, c'mon." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I turned and tugged his hand, dragging him to the garage. I closed the door and sat on the hood of my BMW M3, which needed tire mantinence. He gave a smug smile as his hands found my hips. I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss as his hands laced their way into my hair.

Suddenly, the garage door opened and Alice stepped out. I pushed Emmett's face away from mine and gave her an annoyed glare. "You saw that was going to happen and yet you ruined it...why did you come in?"

Alice did a double take. "Huh, what do you know? Public garage. I can come in anytime I want. Besides, if we want to get there before the good gets going, we need to leave now. BELLA!"

The door swung open to reveal Bella. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and she smiled at me. "I told Alice I look ridiculous."

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But you look like a hottie Bella. Remind me to pick up a pair of jeggings. They look sexy."

She gave an embarrassed smile and slipped on her sandals. "Alright then. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**It's 2: 14 in the friggin morning. You are lucky I'm out of school right now. How on earth I stayed up to fiish this, I don't know. **

**But, do what you do. Reviews are like candy to my ears baby!**

**Next chapter is to be up soon. Check out everyone's outfits on my profile!**

**

* * *

**

**For all of you Sanya shippers (Sav & Anya) remember to read m story, New Leaf. Please review with all the critism you have, it's your story guys! **

**I also need two favors!**

**One: How do you put up a poll? (PM me on that one.)**

**Two: How do you get a beta reader? (PM me on this one too!)**

**I'd happily take _ANY _beta's right now, I'm that desperate. I'd need one for my Degrassi story too guys!**

**Thanks for listening to my rant!**

**-Pink Silk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww, you guys! I got great responses for my story!**

**And since, you have been so good with your reviews, I'll go ahead and continue!**

**On with the story!**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat in the front seat next to Alice, who was driving her precious yellow Porsche. Bella and Renesmee were securly seated in the back. I gazed at the rearview mirror to see Emmett's jeep following closely behind us, the mutt's Rabbit following them.

I didn't understand why he needed to come, it was just a day-long shopping trip. He could take a day off, separation is good for the heart. But of course, Renesmee wouldn't have it any other way, so along he came.

The drive normally should have taken a good two hours, but with the way that we Cullens drive, it only took a good fourty five minutes. The first stop of the day was the food court, as Renesmee and Fido were hungry. We all crowded around a large table as Nessie ate a Happy Meal while the mutt chewed on hamburgers that gave off an absoulte repulsive smell.

"Ugh, how can you eat something so vile?" I closed my mouth, more than eager to stop breathing just to get the scent out of my system. Emmett laughed and put his hands on my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled as I snuggled into his chest.

"I told you Rosie, be nice to Jacob, he's family now."

I rolled my eyes and giggled as Emmett's nose skimmed along my jawline and neck. "I'm not being mean. I just asked how someone could eat that nasty creation of the humans."

Bella giggled and smiled at us. "Big Macs are actually good. I remember, my mom used to always get me a Big Mac, with fries and a Cherry cola." She smiled as Edward kissed her cheek.

Jacob winked at her. "Thanks, Bells. At least you understand, right Blondie?"

I frowned and picked at my French manicured nails. "Don't _even _talk to me."

He laughed again. Alice looked my way with a heartfelt smile and pressed a kiss to Jasper, whispering something at such a low key that I could barely hear bits and pieces. He smiled and nodded my way. I raised an eyebrow then looked behind me at Emmett, who's chin was perched on my shoulder.

"Emmy?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and let my fingers graze across his chin. "You still have my platinum."

He smiled towards me and swiftly pulled it out of his wallet. He held it out in front of me and my fingers strongly grasped and pulled.

I confusedly looked at it, realizing it was still in his grasp. "Let it go."

He smiled towards me and shook his head. "Nope."

I sighed and let out an innocent smile. "_Please _Emmy? Can I please have my credit card?"

His eyes flashed across my lips as I took the bottom one in between my teeth. He uneasily cleared his throat. "Uh uh."

I batted my eyelashes and leaned forward, kissing his lips. Edward cleared his throat as we got a little carried away, but I could care less what Edward thought. I took my free hand and pulled Emmett's cheek towards me. A butterfly fluttered around in my stomach; Emmett could kiss me a million times and I'd still melt each kiss. His cold tongue quickly darted out to run itself along my lower lip and I shuddered at the cooling sensation.

His fingers slowly released the card and his newly free hand found its way back to my waist. I smiled as I pulled away, slowly opening my eyes to gaze at his. I found his ear and kissed his earlobe. "L'esprit est placé, pourtant le coeur demeure faible. (_The mind is set, yet the flesh is weak)"_ I slowly blew cool breath over his ear and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Ah, Rosie. You know you drive me crazy when you talk that vaa vaa voo voo stuff to me." I smiled and stood up. "C'mon girls."

Bella smiled at Edward. "I'll see you later, okay Edward? I love you." Edward smiled and quickly kissed her. "As I love you."

Renesmee pulled on her arm. "Mommy? What were Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosie doing with their faces?"

The table laughed as Bella thought about her answer. "Um, well Ness. They were telling each other they love each other by kissing. That's what they were doing."

Renesmee thought about it and then raised an eyebrow. "Kissing? Like with their lips?"

Bella giggled and nodded. "Yes Renesmee. See, like this." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Renesmee's cheek.

Renesmee scrunched her face up. "Why would they want to do that?" Everyone laughed and Alice and Bella joined me at the other end of the table. "Well, we'll meet you at the big fountain at...say six?"

Jasper looked down at his watch. "Alice. It's eleven o'clock in the morning."

She laughed. "And there are one hundred and fourth five stores here. One hundred fourty five, lovely, wonderful, precious..." I smiled. It was easy for Alice to lose herself when she got talking about shopping. Her eyes got the faraway look and she smiled in her vision.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Jasper gave her a curious look. Edward laughed. "

"If I plan to get to each one, find everything I like, try it on to see if it fits, buy it, and then make it to the next one, I need this time." Jasper sighed and smiled at her. "Okay Alice. Have fun sweetheart."

Alice stood over him and leaned down to kiss him. "Oh, I will." She gave him a sultry smile and turned to pull Bella and I towards the first store.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I watched the sway in Rosalie's hips as Alice led her away. Renesmee broke my concentration when she patted my shoulder. "Uncle Emmy? Can you take my to Toys-R-Us?"

I smiled down at her and then stole another look in Rosalie's direction, only to be disappointed by the fact that she was gone. "Um, Nessie, I have to go to with your Uncle Edward and Jasper to go get something for your aunt, but I'm sure Jacob will take you."

Jacob looked my way and raised an eyebrow. "You _will _take her, won't you Jacob?"

"Uh, yeah Emmett! Come on Nessie!" He quickly stood and took Renesmee's hand, throwing her onto his back and towing her off.

Edward stood and gazed at the map. "There's a jewlery store. Somewhere around here. I can easily find it."

I stood and smoothed out my jeans. "I guess I should come too, Rose's birthweek is coming up and I'm screwed if I don't get something good."

Jasper laughed as he stood. "I still can't believe she wants to have the whole week celebrated." I laughed. "Hey, seven days of non-stop Rosalie is never enough."

Edward closed his eyes, intent on blocking out my NC-17 thoughts. "Emmett? Do we have to go through this everytime?"

I laughed. "Hey, just because I'm the only one getting some..." Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Bella's going to kill you."

I laughed again, even louder this time, attracting attention from a passing by group of girls. "Alright then, Pruneward."

Jasper rolled his eyes at my corny joke. "Well, if you expect to get seven days of "non-stop Rosalie," you'd better make sure you have a good gift."

I smiled. "Relax, I know exactly what I want to get her."

* * *

"I don't know what to get her." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and groaned as I gazed at the selection of rings, necklaces, and earrings. It wasn't like Rosalie didn't have enough jewelry as it is, but I knew she enjoyed having something "sparkly" around. Edward raised an eyebrow towards me as my mind quickly flashed through pictures of Rose's extensive jewelry case, which had enough jewels to stock a whole store.

I let out another groan and looked at one of the workers, who was standing behind the counter messing with the cash register. "Um, excuse me?"

The lady let out a surprised jump and quickly looked around until she spotted us. Her heart stopped short and I wondered for a minute if she would last the rest of the day. "Oh, um! I'm sorry! Ho- How can I help you?"

I laughed as she stuttered over her words, almost reminding me of Bella in her human years. Edward let out a low chuckle and gave me a light shove, a move that would've knocked a human over. "Yeah right."

I smiled. "I need to find something for my wife's birthday. She likes anything that shines really, but I wanted something a little more..." I shrugged not being able to fin the right word for it.

The girl nodded and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, trying hard not to look at us. "Um, okay. Can I ask your price range?"

I laughed. "The sky's the limit. Mind showing me your bigger, flashier rings?"

She blushed and escorted me away from the simple wedding bands towards the more expensive looking rings. "Here, we have some fashion rings if your wife is into color and more stylish stuff. Here's a chic yellow diamond."

She pulled the ring from it's slot and held it up, so I could see it. I noticed how every way you turned it, a ray of light caused it to show a ray of luster. "It's a two carat. Two tone white gold. If she's a high fashion, Dolce & Gabana, Louis Vitton kinda girl, this is just perfect for her."

I grinned, Rosalie was probably Louis Vitton's second best customer, right behind Alice of course. Edward laughed and shook his head. "They are going to bleed us dry one day."

The girl looked up and shyly blushed and turned her head to look my way. "So?"

I nodded. "Ring it up!" She smiled and walked over to the cash register, proceeding to put the ring in a black velvet case. I turned to look at Jasper, noticing that he had a Zales bag securely wrapped around his hand. Edward smiled and raised up his box. Apparently I was the one who they were waiting on. Edward shook his head. "We came knowing what we needed to pick up."

I laughed and handed my credit card to the cashier, ready to get back to Rosalie.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I held the dress up to my body and gazed at myself in the mirror. It was almost five o'clock and we'd only made it to forty stores, in Alice's opinion, we were slacking. Bella sat by the window, accompanied by our hefty number of shopping bags. Alice walked out of her dressing room and did a full spin. I smiled at her. "Ooo, you sexy monkey."

She giggled. "My boobs feel tight in this dress."

I laughed and turned to look at her. The green dress crossed in the front and met at the apex of her neck. It stopped about mid- thigh and clenched to her body. To accompany it, she wore a pair of N.Y.L.A heels that laced up and gave her an extra four inches. She truthfully looked hot.

Bella smiled at her. "Alice, you look great." lice rolled her eyes. "You'd look great two if you would try something on."

Bella shook her head. "I just need to get some stuff for Renesmee. She wanted some magazines and books." Alice groaned and ran back into the dressing room, returning with a cute, short blue dress. It wrapped around one shoulder and was very lacy.

"I'm not wearing that dress." Alice smiled. "Of course you're not... at least not without these shoes." Alice held out a pair of lacy peep toed pumps that were about a good three inches high drastic for Bella. Bella sighed and slowly stood. "Am I winning this one?"

Alice shook her head and handed the dress and shoes out to Bella as she made her way into the dressing room Alice had just come out of. "There's like, a mountain of clothes in here!"

Alice giggled and quickly ran in, returning with a two color wrap around dress and a pair of purple Fendi pumps. "This is for you, my love."

I smiled at her and made my way into the dressing room with Bella and quickly changed into the dress. I slipped on the shoes and made my way out. Alice smiled. "Very chic. You look like you need to be on a runway somewhere. Those heels make you a good six feet tall."

I smiled her way and and looked into the mirror. Suddenly a woodsy smell filled my nose and I opened the door to the bigger dressing room, where we sat in. Emmett stood outside the dressing room door. "Hey sexy. You look very..." His eyes drew to the top of my dress, where a slip of my lacy Victoria Secret bra was exposed. I smiled and quickly pulled it up, wondering how it slipped.

He grinned and pushed me into the dressing room with him. Alice looked up at him and grinned. "Hey Bear!"

He nodded her way and planted a series of kisses on my lips. Edward shoved us to the side and I let out a low snarl. He rolled his eyes as he looked at me and made his way to the bench.

"I'm not coming out." Bella's voice seeped from the dressing room. Jasper laughed as he walked in, taking his seat next to Alice. "You set me up Alice!"

Alice laughed. "The end product is nice if that makes you feel better." There was a silence in the room, besides the sounds of Emmett kissing my neck. "I look ridiculous."

"You look hot." I giggled and Emmett took the moment to capture my lips in a quick kiss. The door opened and Bella reluctantly stepped out, shying towards Edward and hiding her head in his shoulder. "Relax, you look fine." Alice smirked at her.

"You look so beautiful. I don't understand why you are embarrassed." Bella siled as he kissed her forehead.

Emmett siled. "Alright, go take this off, so we can pay for it, get home. Then we can put it on and I can take it back off."

Edward groaned and stood up. "Emmett!" He laughed and released me so I could change back into my regular clothes. Bella and Alice followed me in and we quickly made do of time and got out to the fountain, in time to pick up Renesmee and Jacob.

I looked up to the sky as soon as I heard a loud crack. "Alice..."

"It wasn't supposed to rain. I didn't see it coming." I groaned and gazed down at the thin cotton shirt I was wearing, which was _not _made to get wet. Emmett's eyes followed mine and his eyes got big as a smile adorned his face. Edward groaned.

"Nobody bought a jacket?" Renesmee smiled. "I have _my_ jacket." I smiled at her. "Frankly, Nessie, I don't think I'll be able to fit that," I turned and faced Emmett, "Go find somewhere to get a jacket."

He winked at me before heading off into the nearest store, coming out with a black zip-up Aeropostale jacket. "God Emmett, you're becoming such an eighteen year old."

Bella giggled and took my bags as I pulled it over my shirt. Emmett groaned. "Damn, just as the good was gettin goin too."

"Let's go before someone pitches a tent." Edward sighed and shook his head as everyone groaned. Emmett laughed and wrapped an arm around me. "That's a good thing, right?"

* * *

**For you Emmett?**

**Oh, yes it is. Lol, thanks for reading chapter two!**

**Reviews would be oh so nice and they would be great persuasion to get me writing the next one. **

**Loves, Pink Silk!**

**(Go to profile for pictures of clothes, jewlery, etc.)**

**P.S. Remember, I'm still looking for any Beta's! So...go ahead and hit me up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys!**

**Thanks for being super duper faithful and keeping on reading my story.**

**Thumbs up for perseverance, right? Lol!**

**So, who saw Eclipse yet? And who's ready to see it again? I AM! **

**(Ugh, Emmett McCarty Cullen is a sexy man. Grrrr….)**

**Haha, Read and Review – Pink Silk!**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

"I had to get this shirt one size too small. I mean, it wasn't the cutest but I really wanted it. Alice said it wouldn't be that noticeable." I looked at myself in the mirror and turned around so Emmett could look at it.

"Looks fine to me. I didn't notice it was too small." I smiled and slipped it over my head, digging through my bags for the next piece. This was something Emmett and I usually did after shopping days, I'd model all of my purchases for him and he'd critique it for me.

"This dress was really cute. It would look great with those tan peek-a-boo pumps I have. The ones I wore at Bella's wedding." I did a small spin and smiled at Emmett. He watched me and grinned. "Cute."

I groaned. "It's not supposed to be cute. This is my sexy dress. Now, I'm going to spin again and I want you to drool over me!" Emmett laughed and held his arms out to me. "Come here sexy."

I smiled and sauntered towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

I laughed. "I was joking monkey man. Now let me go so I can go finish trying everything on. Don't you want to see me in that dress again?"

He gave a big grin and I leaned down to kiss him cheeks. "That's what I thought."

I kept trying on clothes for the next hour. I had finally gotten to my shoes. I sat on the small chaise lounge at the foot of our bed, clad in my lacy Victoria Secret wear. "Well, what about these?" I quickly strapped on the pair of polka dot pumps and walked out to face Emmett.

A smile rose on his lips. "They make your legs look so sexy. Those by far are my favorite."

I giggled and slipped on the next pair. "And these?" Emmett's eyes gazed over my brown suede boots that were adorned with purple and green beads along the edges. He crinkled his eyebrows in concentration. I sighed and pulled them off. "That's not a good sign. They looked cute in the store."

Emmett shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…so weird seeing you in boots. They are so casual and laid back, but you are so…" I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So high class, higher standard. Being casual is just not you. I mean, you walk around the house in high heels and a full outfit. I've never seen you, just…let go."

I smiled. "I can totally let go. I can be casual. Watch me." Emmett sat up in the bed and grinned. "You wanna bet on that?"

I smirked. "How much?" He shook his head. "No, not money baby. I want a hard-core bet." I rolled my eyes and smiled, crawling on the bed to sit next to him. "What's a hard-core bet in your eyes? Tell me what's going on in Emmett's mind."

He laughed. "Well a good capacity of my mind are things concerning you. I mean, you are so gorgeous. But…well there's no other way to put this. Sometimes I look at you and thing thins that you'd only read about in Penthouse Forum." I gasped and lightly punched his arm, embarrassed, yet slightly pleased that I could get that reaction from him.

He grinned. "Forget that, a hard-core bet in my eyes… Let's do this." I gazed at him in anticipation, resting on the pillows below me. "For a week, you can't wear anything but sweatpants and t-shirts. No make-up, not that you need it. Wear a simple ponytail. You can wear jeans, but they can't be high fashion jeans, just plain old blue jeans. No heels. At all. If you lose, you have to wear the sweatpants and t-shirt outfit for another week."

I groaned, imagining having to walk around in…ugh, I couldn't bring myself to say it. "And if I win, you have to wear a suit everyday for a week. _With_ a ties."

He groaned. "_And_ cufflinks?" I smiled and pressed my lips to his forehead. "And cufflinks baby."

Emmett sighed. "Well, you can out on your grand finale outfit now." I rolled my eyes and sneered at him. "Well, get to it."

I gasped as his hand made a hard smack against my butt. I laughed. "Hey none of that here. Renesmee is spending the night and I don't want to wake her up."

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I don't think there's anything sexier than seeing Rosalie in sweatpants, going all natural. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up high in a ponytail. She had wiped her eyeliner and mascara, so the purple underlining of her eyes showed. It only made her look more stunning than usually. She laid down on the bed, reading a Cosmopolitan magazine. Her shirt had ridden up her stomach, exposing her rock hard abs, yet she made no move to fix it.

I watched her facial expression as her eyes brightened and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. I smiled. "Is Cosmos offering any new tips for awesome sex?"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Somewhere in here." She paused for a minute and then showed me a page before quickly bringing it back to her. I frowned, swearing to myself I saw a glimpse of an LCD light.

"Wait a minute…" I pulled the magazine from Rosalie's hands and just as I'd expected, she was furiously typing on her Blackberry. "What are you doing?"

I snatched it from her and she furiously began fighting me for it before I could see the screen. "WAIT! No, Emmett! Give it back!"

On the screen of her phone, she was on the Jimmy Choo website, buying a pair of pumps. "Cheating!"

She shook her head. "NO! I was not cheating! I was just buying pumps, I was not wearing them. ALICE!"

Rosalie snatched her phone away from me as Alice skipped in. "Yes, my loves?"

I took Rosalie's phone from her and showed it to Alice. "Isn't this cheating?"

Alice smiled and took the phone. "Cute shoes. Do they have them in my size?"

"ALICE!" Alice nodded and gave the phone back to me. "It's not cheating. She's right. The bet said she couldn't wear this kind of stuff. It didn't say anything about buying and looking at it."

I groaned and Rose stuck her tongue out at me, teasingly. I rolled my eyes and waved as Alice subtly left the room. I grinned at Rosalie. "The treaty didn't say anything about sex, right?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm not in the mood." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Not in the mood? I'll be damned. Come on!"

I quickly heaved Rosalie over my shoulder and towed her into the bathroom. "EMMETT! Put me the hell down!"

"Emmett, Rosalie, please be quiet. Nessie is trying to sleep." I draped my hand over Rosalie's mouth and winced it slight pain as she took my thumb in her mouth and bit it. "Aww, damn it Rose!"

She giggled and gave a silent shriek as I set her down in the shower. Suddenly the water turned and poured over us. She gave a gleeful shriek as the water completely soaked us , from head to toe, clinging our clothes to our body.

"Who's in the mood now Rose?" She laughed and pulled the shirt off of her body, trying to refrain from getting wet. She pulled it over her hair and giggled. "I am! I am!"

I ripped the sweatpants from her waist and she let out another giggle. "Okay! Okay! Just turn it off! Please!" She laughed as I picked her up bridal style and dropped her back on our bed, the mattress giving a slight groan off the pressure we were putting on it.

"You are so beautiful Rosalie." I took her face in between my hands and kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and slowly kissed her lips.

She smiled and opened her eyes to gaze at me. "Beautiful."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I smiled up at Emmett and gave him a slow kiss. "Ness is going to be up soon. I don't want her to think we're wrestling and you're getting beat up pretty bad." I giggled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so in your fantasies, you're the one in control." I shook my head. "No babe, that's not a fantasy. It's this little thing called reality. It was invented some million years B.C."I giggled as he gave me a crazy stare.

He laughed. "Well, that's not what you were thinking a couple of minutes ago."

I laughed and rolled off of the bed. "Touché." I walked over to the dresser, past him to dress. I slipped on a pair of orange swirled lingerie and then pulled a purplish- blue PINK shirt and a pair of vintage slim sweatpants.

Emmett eyed me approvingly and smiled. "Look who's looking casual!" I rolled my eyes as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Shut up. I can't wait to see you in your suit. Black or pinstripes honey?"

He smirked. "Neither pretty lady. I don't see a suit in my future." I giggled and opened the door. "Well, then let's go ask someone who can."

"I'M NOT IN THIS!" We laughed as Alice's singsong voice rang through the halls. "Well then. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out the winner?"

"I guess we will." Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss before we descended down the staircase.

"I'm bored." Renesmee sat on the couch, cuddled up in Esme's lap, having her hair French braided. "Sing a song. One of those songs on Nick Jr." Renesmee grinned and clapped her hands. "OOOHHH! One hundred cartons of milk on the wall, one hundred cartons of milk! You take one down, open the spout. DRINKITY DRINK till the milk runs out."

Esme giggled. "Where did you learn that from Ness?" Renesmee smiled. "iCarly Grandma!"

Edward grinned as he looked away from Bella and his piano. "She's becoming more childlike everyday." Bella smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek, averting his attention back to the piano.

Emmett grinned at Renesmee. "C'mon! Ninety nine bottles of milk on the wall..."

* * *

**Did you love it?**

**Review my dears!**

**I'm triyng to put up a poll on my profile that says the question, who should win the bet? Emmett or Rosalie?**

**You can also PM your answer to me or send it in a review.**

**Thanks for reading! - Pink Silk :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE, PEOPLE!**

**It's ME! Pink Silk! And I've got something extra special for you my loves!**

**A NEW CHAPTER!**

…**..**

**Wait, you knew that already? This is a new chapter? Why didn't anybody tell me?**

**Ugh, I guess that means I have to write stuff, right? **

**Ugh. You people…**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**I had this chapter in my head for awhile and knew that you'd love it.**

**It includes a slur of racy things, such as an extra nude Emmett, a hot tub, and lotsa sudsy bubbles.**

**Oh yeah, and Rosalie. Can't forget Rose…not that I would mind a chapter filled with a naked Emmett…just sayin…**

**I'm stalling. I should start writing….**

**Right now!**

**No, now!**

**Okay, I know I'm pissing you off; I'll go ahead and get this over with…**

**NOW!**

**Okay…are you sure you want—**

"**START THE STORY ALREADY!" Desperate reader shouts.**

**Okay, okay. Here I go. **_**Gosh**_**…**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

I gazed into the mirror as I pulled my hair up into a high bun atop my head. I tried to fix any imperfections in my bun, then concentrated on the short, pale pink silk kimono and tightened the belt.

I was by myself in the house tonight. Edward and Bella had taken Renesmee and their _pet_ to the carnival to see the elephants. Carlisle had taken Esme out to a formal that the hospital held every year around this time. Emmett had tagged along with Jasper and Alice to go hunting. I would've gone with them, but I enjoyed the serenity of solitude.

I skipped through the house, carelessly, a gentle sway in my hips as I switched through ballroom moves I'd learned in my previous years. I pranced gently, light on my feet, chanting steps in my head as I made my way out to the newly renovated porch. Esme had Emmett and Edward pulling up tress for a classic oak hardwood. She decorated the porch with tea lights on the banister and an outdoor dining set. She even bought a hot tub. Why on earth a household of vampires would would need a hot tub for, I have no idea, but I liked it. Spending time in the hot tub helped me to feel the body heat of a human, getting closer to the life I yearned for, even though I had to bring the temperature down as low as it could possible go, a toasty 70⁰ Fahrenheit.

I made my way out to the deck and did a scan of the house, making sure nobody was there to see me disrobe. I quickly whipped off the robe and dropped it on the floor of the wooden deck, stepping into the scalding hot water. I trembled as the water broke in swells against my skin. I shuddered and reached over, picking up my robe with wet hands and hiding it in the empty cooler installed in the hot tub.

To a vampire, my naked body was completely visible. I swore under my breath and quickly turned the jets and bubbles on, looking over my body again. Even with the enhanced vision we had, with the jets on full power, my body was a blurred sight and hard to see. I smiled to myself and leaned against the back of the seat, closing my eyes slightly. I couldn't sleep, so I laid my head on the cushion, thinking to myself as if I were having a dream.

**A/N: I'm into the theory that even though vampires can't sleep, dream, fall into unconsciousness, etc. that they can focus on their thoughts so they're blind to the outside world, as if they were dreaming. I know that they can't sleep, so don't bash my head in for that one.**

I don't know how long I sat in the bath, but when I opened my eyes, the sky was pitch black, cloudy, as no stars could be seen. I sighed and went to close my eyes again, but was startled by quiet laughter. My eyes shot open and set themselves on Emmett, who had sat on the edge of the hot tub, watching me. I brought a hand up to my exposed body, but realized it was shrouded to him. He gave me a breathtaking smile and held his head in his hands, which were propped up on his knees. "I finally understand what Edward felt. Watching Bella sleep and all."

I smiled at him as his dimples cut into my heart. He raised an eyebrow as my hand raised slowly. He suddenly fell over, landing on his back, rolling on the hardwood, laughing so hard he would've choked had he would've been human. I would've blushed. I brought my hand to my face, covering it, humiliated out of my mind. "Emmett McCarty! You stop laughing at me now! I said, stop _laughing_!"

Emmett sat up; laughs still building up inside of him. He smiled at me before he started laughing. I wanted to stand and slap him, but then his accusations would be proven right. He glanced at me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale…are you…skinny…dipping?" He started in another round of laughs. I looked away from him and bit my lip, crossing my arms, defensively in front of me. "No."

He shook his head and laughed. "You _are_ skinny dipping. Oh my god. This is probably the best day of my life." He laughed again and gazed at the water, at the bubbles covering my body. "Stand up?"

I shook my head. "Emmett, stop laughing at me." He laughed again and walked towards me, peering into the water. I covered my body and glared at him. "Go away."

He stopped laughing and his face turned soft. "Baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking with you. It's okay if you want to skinny dip."

I looked down. "I'm not skinny dipping." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this."

I looked up at him immediately. "Do what?" His eyes drifted to the control panel and if it could, my heart stopped.

_He was going to turn off the jets._

The next series of events happened within two seconds. At lightning speed, his hand flew to the panel and I leaped out the water. "Emmett! Don't!" He grinned and pointed at my naked body as I stood out of the water, "AH HA!" I looked down, mortified, as water dripped down the panes of my naked body. I shook my head and shoved Emmett. Hard. "I _hate_ you." I obviously didn't mean the words. I was speaking out of anger. He stumbled back and gave me a shocked look, before shaking it off. It was a feat for me to push Emmett. I could usually only accomplish it in situations of fury.

He laughed and shook his head. "No you don't. You _wanted_ me to find you naked. You know that you enjoy the attention Rose. Admit it, you like me watching you naked."

I was humiliated out of my mind. I wanted to die. I turned away from him and pulled my robe out of the cooler. "Don't talk to me." I stepped out of the hot tub and began wrapping the kimono around me. Emmett groaned. "Aww, babe. Don't be like that."

He grabbed my hand and I shook it off of me. "Don't touch me." He sighed and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my drenched waist. "You can get back in the tub. I won't bother you."

I sniffled and pressed my head into the crease of his chest. "And you promise you'll leave me alone?" Emmett sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, but you have to remember that I can't stay away from you for long."

I looked up at him. "How long do I get?" He shrugged, thinking to himself. "Eh, give or take five…seconds?" I playfully socked him in his upper arm. "_Emmett_…"

He groaned and tenderly rubbed his arm. "You're getting a little kick out of hitting me today, aren't you? It's kinda annoying, actually." I stepped away from him and quickly stepped into the hot tub, wrapped in the robe. I undressed under the water and threw my wet robe at Emmett. He caught it and glared at me. "So, you're really going to torture me like this?" I gazed at Emmett and realized how absolutely delicious he looked, damp from my robe. I bit my lip and smiled at him. "Come in with me then."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped towards me. "Come in with you?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine with it." I stood and gaze at him. He smiled at me. "You sure?"

I smiled and tilted my head to the right."I said I'm fine with it." My voice had reached unusually soft voice. He smiled and leaned in, giving me a steamy kiss. His tongue parted my lips and I gave him entrance. He pulled away and I smiled at him. His face look disoriented for a minute and then he gave a shrug and scratched his head. "Alright, I'm coming in."

I smiled mischievously to myself. _Like putty in my hands. _

I smiled at him and sat back in the tub. "Okay, but you can't come in with all of those clothes."

He smiled and nodded. "You're right, you're right." His eyes locked with mine as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his perfect, lickable body. I gave a mischievous grin.

**A/N: Lick. My. Lips.**

My eyes traveled down his body, to the edge of his pants, where his boxers rode dangerously low, exposing the V shape of him, and a few brown curls. A tingle started in my lower regions.

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH. Okay…focus…it's rated T…it's rated T…ohmigod.**

Emmett's hands teased the buckle of his pants and suddenly the button flew off; his pants puddling at his ankles. My dead heart dropped. In the next second, Emmett was completely naked, standing proud in his glory as my eye ogled him. "You can come in now."

He smirked at me and slowly stepped into the water, his pride leaving him for a hint of a second as he winced at the heat.

**A/N: Who would love to be in Rosalie's place right now? *RAISES HAND EAGERLY* "PICK ME! PICK ME!"**

Emmett stalked over to me, my eyes still ogling his glorious body. I remained silent as his lips ghosted over my neck, my body slowly trembling with desire…

**A/N: OKAY PARTY PEOPLE! Hold up and keep it in your pants. This is rated T, so I'll leave that part to your twisted, perverted little minds.**

The sun started slowly rising over the clouds and I snuggled closer into Emmett's side, his arm wrapped itself around my body. "Where is everybody? The house is still so quiet." Emmett snickered. "The house was most certainly not quiet last night, you just weren't paying attention."I giggled and watched him, his eyes low and dark, smoldering with the after affects of our desire ridden actions. His voice was still husky and deep. I grinned. "Well?"

He thought to himself. "Well. Edward and Bella left Renesmee with Jacob and went home to _play chess. _You messed with Jasper who had his wicked way with Alice. To make up for it, he took her shopping. I told her to pick you up a week's worth of sweats."

I glared at him. "I didn't wear anything couture_!" _He shook his head. "Ah, touché, my lover. Your sexy little robe last night happened to be a Dona Koran original." I swore under my breath. He grinned. "I win." I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle and Esme?" He thought to himself. "Carlisle and Esme…I don't remember them coming home."

"That's because they didn't want to have to hear your shameless activities." I looked up as Edward's voice rang from inside the house. "They stayed at a hotel for the night. Downtown Seattle. And they had to call a repairman. For the hot tub. Thanks a lot guys." He rolled his eyes and turned around, making his way back inside. I didn't register what Edward had said until I looked down. The water had drained from the hot tub and a large, pronounced crack protruded from the side. "Oh." I hadn't realized that the water had run out. I guess I was way too absorbed in…

I giggled to myself, shaking the dirty images, and turned to Emmett. "Where is my robe?"

Emmett looked around and shrugged. I could answer that, but I don't even know where my boxers are. He looked around and swore. "Damn." I followed his eyes to see our clothes hanging from the branch of a tree about a mile from here. "How in the world…"

**

* * *

Now wasn't that great? **

**Ah, naked Emmett…..**

***HOLD UP SIGN***

"**WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!"**

**Haha, do what you always do!**

**Kisses, Pink Silk**

**P.S. If you didn't catch it, Emmett won the bet. Rosalie slipped up :( Awww. Tear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I GOT THAT BOOM BOOM POW!**

**I DID TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!**

**BOOM! PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!**

**Urm. Excuse me there. Some gangster accidently slipped out of its box :/**

**Okay, so Emmett and Rosalie basically just ran off the whole family with their shenanigans and ruined the hot tub, so no more hot tub action :( BOO HOO!**

**Aww, don't cry, ya babies! Did you seriously think Esme would let them use it again?**

**COME ON SON!**

**Gosh, I've got to fix the tape on my gangster box!**

**Okay, next chapter!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**(See how I put 24 A's to emphasize the Y's? Huh? Huh?)**

**

* * *

Emmett's POV**

**A/N: FINALLLY! YES!**

I leaned against the wall in the living room, watching through the window as the repairman talked to Esme.

"I don't understand how a slip could've done this much damage. That had to one heck of a slip. Is your son alright?"

Esme grounded her teeth and gave me an intimidating look through the window. "He won't be for long." She muttered under her breath. Esme turned back to the repair man. "He just needs to rest for a couple of days. I guess he won't be able to join us on our hiking trip. And it's so sad. He was supposed to go out on a date with his girlfriend today. Oh well, forget about that."

My eyes popped out of my head as I took in her words. I had been planning on taking Rosalie on a gondola ride today. Esme must've been pissed to have canceled our night together. "Thank you for fixing it though. I'm sure you won't have to come back to do this again."

Esme quickly escorted the guy out of the house and quickly returned. "Emmett McCarty! I can't believe you! " Her finger poked into my chest and I held my hands up defensively. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. You and Carlisle would've done the same thing had you've been in my position."

She groaned. "No we wouldn't. That's the difference between us, Emmett. You've _got_ to exercise _control_." Her voice pleaded to me. "You're not getting anywhere near that hot tub again. I don't want to find out you were near it, touching it. I don't even want you thinking about it." She poked me again.

I stared at her as if she were crazy. "Ma!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "_Emmett_…" She shook her head, dark honey brown ringlets falling down her shoulders. "I…I have _nothing_ else to say. Stay _away_ from the hot tub." She gave me a menacing look before making her way out of the living room.

Suddenly, I smelled the sweet scent of roses and lilacs as Rosalie's arms wrapped around my shoulders, her face pressed to my back. "Baby, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and turned around to face her. Her face was pale without makeup and her blonde locks pulled up carelessly into a ponytail. She was dressed in old, baggy sweats and wore a small tanktop. I grinned at her. "You're taking really well to this sweats thing."

She smiled and pressed her face to my chest, inhaling slowly. "I don't like it one bit. I feel like I'm a fatty in these sweats. They're make me look five years older." I chuckled at her and pulled her chin up to face me. "Stop being so melodramatic sweetie." She rolled her eyes and pushed me away. "Okay, I don't want to do any more bets with you, no more, okay?"

I guffawed and ran a hand down her cheek. "Alright. But you know I'd win anyway." She groaned and pushed me again. "You're such a jerk."

She walked off before I could say anything else. I laughed to myself and looked up when the front door opened; Jasper and Alice walking through, toting about ten shopping bags per hand.

Rosalie suddenly came back, grinning at Alice. "Did you get the PINK brands?" Alice smiled and held up the Victoria Secret bags. "Of course love! Now go try these on. I have a couple more pairs in here. Jazz, can you pass me that Forever 21 bag please?" Jasper rolled his eyes as he sifted through the bags, passing a gray one to Alice. She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing him. "Thank you sweetie. Now, you and Emmett go play baseball or something while Rose and I go try these on…I wonder if Bella's here yet…" She took the bags from Jasper's hands and walked up the stairs. "Bella? I have clothes!"

I heard Bella give an aggravated groan as Alice obviously dragged her away from Edward, putting a few bags in her hands. "I got a couple of stuff in here for you. No heels this time, I promise. Look in the Charlotte…"

I drained Alice out, bored already. Jasper gave a lighthearted grin and I gave him a look. "You're unusually buoyant today…it's kinda disgusting." Jasper smiled and sat back in the lounge chair, sighing contently. "You'll understand the next time Rosalie drags you along to take her shopping, when you get on the other side of the dressing room."

I smirked. "I've been on the other side of the…" My words faded off as I realized he was talking about…"DUDE! My baby _sister_? Have some respect, will you?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "We're married. Remember that?"

I scoffed. "Sorry if I forgot, you're practically always together. How did I not notice?"

Jasper muttered something unintelligible under his breath, which elicited a laugh from Edward who had come downstairs, obviously kicked out of his room by the Alice, who had probably already turned the entire third floor into an "all-you-can-wear" boutique, enthusiastically throwing pieces of clothing at Rosalie and Bella. Edward laughed as he read my thoughts and shook his head. "As I've said before Jasper, you're wife is going to bleed us _dry_."

Jasper laughed and stood. "I'm bored. Let's go play some football."

I grinned. "When will I ever give up a chance to beat your sorry asses in a good ole game of football? Of course I'm in. What do you say bro?" I glanced at Edward, who shrugged. "I guess I'm game. Emmett…go put on some clothes."

He grimaced towards me and I looked down. "Well then. I thought everybody enjoyed seeing me without a shirt." I smirked at Edward, sarcasm dripping with each word.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's between you and you're wife, Rocky." I snickered at his movie reference and ran upstairs, quick to find a shirt. As I pulled it over my head, I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the hall, clad in a silk slip. I gave a cheeky grin. She held up a purple dress over herself and smiled. "What do you think of this one babe?" I grinned again. "I think I like the one you're wearing right now better." She sighed, annoyed, as she lowered the purple dress…

* * *

"Who the hell takes an hour to put on a shirt?" Edward questioned towards me as I ran into the clearing they found. I smiled. "Let's play, brothers!" I eagerly jumped up and down and Jasper gave me an annoyed look.

"Alright…what smells like…ugh, Emmett." I gave a lighthearted laugh and took the ball from Edward, Tossing it far into the trees, watching Jasper run to go get it. Edward grimaced towards me. "You're mind is sick and full of horrible, scary things Emmett."

I grinned at him. "Aww. Thanks Edward. That's so nice of you."

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

I walked back into the room, to see Bella pouting as Alice helped her pull on a pair of skinny jeans. "Alice, I think these are too…tight." She gave a pant as Alice yanked softly. Alice rolled her eyes. "They're not too tight. They're built to hug your hips. Since you're hips were lost in the genetic pile along with a sense of fashion, I got you a smaller pair to help accentuate them. Now pull." Bella rolled her eyes and tugged again at the jeans. Alice looked up at me and smiled. "I'm taking Emmett liked the dress?" I rolled my eyes. "Like it. Ha." Bella sighed and watched herself in the mirror. "They look weird on me Alice. Now only if I had hips and legs like you Rose." I winked at Bella as I untied the belt to a pair of pants I tried on. Renesmee smiled, playing with the French braid Esme worked so hard on last night. "I think they make you look pretty Mommy."

Bella turned around and smiled softly at Renesmee. "Thank you sweetheart. You didn't want to try on the clothes Aunty Alice bought you?"

Renesmee shook her head. "I want to wait until you all are done so all of Auntie's attention will be on me!" She gave a guilty shrug and continued to play with her braid. Alice giggled as she pulled up the zipper to a dress. "Aww. Rosalie, she has some of you. She loves being the center of attention. Just like you."

I smirked. "That's the kind of things Edward says….annoying twit." Bella frowned at me. "Hey! Remember his wife is standing right here!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled on another pair of pants.

About fifty outfits later, Alice was finally done with us and Nessie. I sat on the couch, watching a Disney movie with Renesmee. I occasionally lost interest in the cartoon and flipped through a Vogue magazine.

Suddenly Emmett hovered over me, planting kisses on my neck. "Hey pretty lady." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Behave yourself, monkey man. Your niece is right there. Don't you think you'd scare her if you got too carried away?"

Emmett laughed and turned around, his back leaning against my chest on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my chin atop his brown curls. "Nessie, who do you think would win in a wrestling match? Me or Auntie Rose?"

She turned around to look at us and bit her lip, trying to find the right answer. "Even though you may have the strength and demeanor for it, you get too carried away in trying to get your opponent to tap out, going for the obvious attack. Whereas, Auntie Rose examines the situation and goes for the imperceptible attack. Therefore Auntie would win."

Emmett gaped at his four year old niece. I smiled and leaned down as Renesmee returned her attention back to the movie. "Carlisle said, mentally she's about twenty-one years old. But she still has the personality of a four year old. Imagine how smart she'll be when she hits eighteen. She's growing so rapidly, isn't she?"

Emmett looked up at me. "That? Oh, no. I was just amazed at the fact that she thinks you'd win in a wrestling match."

I smiled before leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Hey, I said she's mentally older than you. And elders know best, right?"

I gave him a look-over before standing up. "Renesmee, Uncle Emmett's going to finish watching the movie with you, okay?"

Renesmee grinned and scrambled up on the couch to sit on Emmett's lap. "Okay!" She blushed, obviously having a innocent crush Emmett, which I found absolutely adorable. I mean, c'mon. It is Emmett.

**

* * *

C'MON! It is Emmett!**

**And he would be sooooo devastated if you didn't leave a review :(**

***HOLDS UP SIGN***

"**WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!"**

**So go ahead, click that little blue button (I think it's white now…?) and leave me your input.**

**Did you hate it?**

**Did you love it?**

**Did you want fries with that?**

**Did you wish it had more shirtless Emmett in it?**

**I surely did. Sigh….**

**Oh, well. I probably will have the next chapter up soon, but hey, school is starting soon and I've got to be focused! Because school is the most important thing in your life right now!**

**Nothing is more important!**

**NOTHING!**

**Not boys!**

**Not clothes!**

**Not even Emmett!**

**Haha. Just kidding. Everyone knows Emmett McCarty is more important than school. Especially when he has his shirt off ;)**

**Bye, bye my dear readers! **

**-Pink Silk**

**P.S. I'm changing my screen name to Pink Pearls…so….don't stop reading when the name change happens. It's still me. Just a new name. If you want to make sure you remember me, you could…I don't know…add me to your favorite authors or favorite stories list…just suggestions here. lol. Bye guys!**

**P.S.S. Ever notice that the lol sign looks like a drowning dude?**

**Haha. Facebook had a page for it. I'll hyperlink it if I can find it. I think it was something like "Ever notice that the lol sign is a drowning person? I bet he's not laughing out loud." Poor lol dude :( Moment of silence for drowning lol guy….Okay. You can review now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOOD MORNING FFN!**

**Kate: Good morning John. How are you?**

**John: Oh, I am absolutly terrific Kate.**

**Kate: That's wonderful John. Have you heard John?**

**John: About what?**

**Kate: The Fanfiction author, Pink Silk is returning to us after a long break! And she's going to be continuing her story entitled BEAUTIFUL!**

**John: No way Kate!**

**Kate: WAY! And we've got her live on webcam chat. Pink Silk?**

**Pink Silk: That's right, I'm BACK! I took a little break and now that I'm back in the mood, I'm back to writing!**

**Kate: I can't wait for the newest chapter, which is supposed to be a flashback to the pre-Twilight historic era. That's all for today's story on GOOD MORNING FFN. Back to you shirtless Emmett!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

"I'll only be a few Edward. Please?" I whipped my shirt over my head as I walked out of the back door. Esme raised an eyebrow at me from her spot in the garden and shook her head, returning to her work on the roses. Edward ran after me and grabbed my shoulder. I snarled and whipped around, pushing his hand off of me.

Esme sighed and stood up. "What's going on here boys?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Edward won't let me go to my lake." Esme turned to him. Edward sighed. "I don't get any time to myself anymore. Can I just a few minutes to play the piano to myself?"

Esme sighed and placed her gardening picket down and rubbed off her hands on the apron she wore over her pink checkered dress. "What am I gong to do with you two? Is Rose still here? She can take you."

"I am not going anywhere with him." We all turned as Rosalie walked out of the back door. I swear my heart dropped when I noticed her attire. She wore a tight black pencil skirt that clung to her succulent bottom and a tan, lace top tucked into her skirt. She walked by me and the smell of Chanel perfume and fresh lilacs bombarded my senses. Her blond locks tumbled over her shoulder. She walked past us, not even looking back.

Esme smiled as she noticed my observations of Rosalie and turned to watch Rosalie leave. "You look beautiful today Rosalie." Esme turned back to watch me, hoping that she said what I wanted to. Rosalie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face us. She began walking back towards us. When she did, I noticed the pearls adorning her neck and ears. She wore black pumps and black gloves. She sighed and faced Esme. "Compliments do nothing. I'm not going _anywhere _with him." As she said the last line, her eyes turned to look at me. She glared and turned back around, strutting her way out.

Edward smirked. "Way to be a drama queen." Rosalie's hand reached out and a tree was snapped within seconds. "That's _you _Edward. Shut up!"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to walk back inside. I groaned, I did not want to have to spend another day cooped up inside the house with nothing to do but play chess and listen to the radio. Esme turned back again to look at Rosalie who had begun to run, not noticing the view she was giving me from behind, with the split in her skirt and all.

"Is your lake on the path she's going?" I looked at Esme who had lowered her voice to a level inaudible to humans. I grinned and held her in a tight bear hug, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Mom!" I let go and took off in the way Rosalie had gone.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

He. Was. Following. Me. I stopped in my tracks and quickly spun around to face a shirtless Emmett. I refused to betray my better side and look at him. My eyes locked with his as I walked up to be nose in nose with him. I stepped up on my tippy toes and poked my finger into his chest. "I. DON'T. LIKE. TO. BE. FOLLOWED!" I glared at Emmett as he laughed, totally not the reaction I expected.

"Then don't wear skirts that just call for crowds of men to chase you." I gasped then my hands immediately flew to observe the split in my skirt, that _wasn't_ supposed to be there in the first place.

I bit my lip and looked at him. "What did you see?" Emmett grinned. "Lace." If I could have blushed, my face would be redder than a tomato. I crossed my arms and refused to look at him.

"I swim for an hour, than we can leave." I stared at him. "You can't make me stay." He shrugged. "No I can't. But if a hiker happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...well, you wouldn't want that on your conscious, would you?" I gasped. "Are you _blackmailing _me?"

He smirked. "I call it insured persuasion." He glanced towards the lake on our side. "Feel free to join in anytime. But...you might want to look away."

I looked at him. "For what?" He smiled and began tousling with his belt. "Unless you want an eyeful of Emmett, you should listen to what I say." I turned my whole body as I heard the light thud of his pants hitting the ground.

Suddenly the silence broke as Emmett's body hit the water. I watched him as he emerged from under the surface, his brown locks turning almost black in the ice cold water.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I swam for more than hours, doing back strokes, swimming underwater, speed swimming. Every couple of minutes, however, I watched to see if Rosalie was still there. And as uninterested in me as possible, she still was.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Rosalie inquired, peering at me from her seat on a nearby boulder. I shook my head, droplets of water breaking the surface around me. "I could stay here forever."

She groaned and lay back on the boulder, one of her legs stretched out on the rock, while her other leg was bent at an angle, causing her skirt to fall down her thigh. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the ungentlemanly thoughts that flooded my mind.

"Why don't you come in?" My voice cracked as she rolled over to look at me, the sleeve of her lace bra slipping out of her shirt down her arm. She quickly fixed it and turned back to me. "Excuse me?"

"Swim with me. It'll be fun." She looked at the water with a questionable look. I took in an unneeded breath. "If you do, we can leave whenever you want to."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Whenever _I want to? Promise?" I sighed. "I promise you that when you get in, you wont want to leave."

Her lips pressed into a fine line and I shook my head again. "That wasn't an innuendo. That was a _friend_ inviting another _friend _to swim."

She contemplated it then suddenly stood up. A yell of joy almost escaped my mouth, but I kept it in my head. She looked at me and her fingers skimmed the buttons of her blosue. "Don't look at me."

I smiled and covered my eyes with a hand. She frowned and twirled her finger. "Turn _around_." I laughed and turned, listening to the sounds of soft fabric fluttering through the air and falling onto the ground. Rosalie let out a shrill as she flew through the air into the water. I turned just in time to see the top of her head going underwater. She came up with a gasp and took two hands to her hair, squeezing the water out of it.

I grinned and quickly dunked under the water. Before she could fully process what had happened, I had her in my arms and tossed her across the lake, giving her hair an all new kind of soaked.

She screamed as she flew through the air and plunged back into the water. She came up and glared at me. "So that's how we're going to play it, huh?"

Her glare turned into a competitive sparkle in her eye as she sped towards me. Before she could do anything, I had her in my hands again, tossing her right back.

She immaturely fisted the water. "Stop it!" as she rose up from the water, I could she the sheer lace bra she was wearing, and almost everything underneath. Her neck was exposed to me and she ran her hands through her hair. Her body slowly rose out of the water as she lengthened herself. A silent moan escaped her lips as she lightly tugged the ends of her hair, squeezing the water out of it.

**Oh sweet baby Jesus.**

I didn't notice Rosalie giving me the death stare until her mouth opened. "I want to go home. Now."

I stared at her, not even noticing that she had put her body back under the water. The picture of her perfect body flooded my eyes, mind, thoughts, and hearing. And did Emmett respond.

I was embarrassed as I looked back to Rosalie, who was putting her shoes back on. Her clothes were on, but they had begun to soak through. "Can you...give me a minute?"

* * *

"Emmett?" I turned to look at Rosalie who was reading from a book, dressed in a short black robe and a creamy nightgown. "Huh?"

She smiled and turned to face me. "You were out for quite a bit babe. What were you thinking of?"

I laughed and pulled her onto my body. I wasn't wearing anything but a pair of Calvin Klein's, the usual for when Rose and I were having a quiet night in.

"Remember the time we went swimming for the first time together? In that lake in Michigan?" She smiled and giggled, kissing my lips. "And when you had an..."

"I know hat I had. The most embarrassing moment ever." Rosalie smiled as she ran her hands through my hair and pulled me to her, kissing for a good couple of minutes. When we pulled apart, she smiled and took her bottom lip into her mouth, slightly sucking on it. I groaned and she smiled, popping it back out. "I thought it was cute."

* * *

**A totally different type of thing I wanted to try here. **

**I'm going to try to make the remainder of this story a series of one shots. **

**So send me a PM or hit the wonderful little review button and tell me what you want me to write about. **

**As long as it's not: Some one dies and everyone is sad or Emmett totally bangs Rosalie. I don't want to do tear jerker freaking sad drama and I definetly don't want to do any PWP's. Maybe tasteful lemons, but not just porn. Yuck.**

**So, go ahead. Click it, tell me what you think, tell your friends what you think, tell your grandma what you think, and tell Jesus what you think. Those are a couple of people that usually always listen. LOL**

**Love you! -Pink Silk**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOOD MORNING FFN!**

**Kate: Hello everyone and welcome to FFN. John will be back with us in a few. He had to go change his tampon.**

**John: Oh ha ha. Very fun Kate. Nobody's going to believe you. I'm sitting _right _here.**

**Kate: I've just got word in that nobody cares. John?**

**John: We'll finish with that segment right after this. Back to Kate being a bitch. Kate?**

**Kate: :/**

**Haha. LOVE FAMILY GUY! So I'm going to start my own little Tom & Diane at the beginning of the chapters.**

**Okay. So the topic for today's story: baseball **

**Which is wierd considering the fact that I've never sat down and taken the time to watch baseball :|**

**BUT ENTYWAYS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a box of Trix, of which I am eating _right _now.**

**P.S. A LOT of suggestive material, but trust me, nobody gets naked in here (you can leave that up to your own dirty minds). So if that's not your cup of tea, might as well skip to the next chapter.**

**Sorry :(**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

"Take it off..." I smirked and rezipped the jacket. "Put it on..."

Emmett gave a sly grin as his fingers crawled up my jacket again, slowly pulling down the zipper to reveal a black tank top. "Take. It. _Off_..."

My fingers quickly caught the zipper again. "Put. It. _On_...You should be getting dressed too. Here, I'll help." I rummaged through his dresser and found a pair of CK Boxers. "Here." I tossed them at him and he grinned. "Thought I'd free ball today." And tossed them right back at me.

I rolled my eyes and let the boxers drop back into the drawer before closing it with my foot. "Alright, just make sure you don't wear skinny jeans today." Emmett laughed. "Quote Jay Z 'I can't wear skinny jeans cause my knots don't fit.'"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Emmett grinned even wider. "I bet Edward can." Suddenly the steady flow of music went into an angry staccato. I laughed and rolled on top of Emmett. "Be nice. And get dressed." Emmett brought his arm to rest behind his head. "Eh. I'm not feeling it. Can you dress me?"

I raised an eyebrow and let my hand fall on my hip as I stood off the bed. Emmett groaned. "I'll do it myself."

* * *

A good minute later, we were walking down the steps, Emmett's hands melded to my hips. Alice smiled at me from her position on Jazz's lap on the couch. "Have fun." Emmett grinned and nestled his head onto my shoulder. "Oh we will." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "We're practicing my swing. Don't get frisky now." I smiled and quickly pecked his lips. Emmett smiled again and followed me outside of the house.

I held the bat in my hand and twirled it as we ran through the forest until we hit the clearing. Emmett quickly pulled on a baseball hat and put his hands on his hips, watching me. "Get into your stance."

I shrugged and turned to face him, bat gripped in my hands, legs close to each other, standing straight. He sighed and shook his head. "You've gotta get open baby."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Babe. I _am _open." He smirked and walked closer to me, almost touching. "Here. Try to widen your arms a bit." He gripped my elbows and pried them apart. I shifted my stance, so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Try...opening your legs a bit. Spread em." I gave him a questioning look as I slowly spread my legs apart. "Further. You're never going to get any access if you're too tight." His hands grazed the insides of my thighs and pried them apart, so my feet were a good two feet apart.

"I have a feeling this isn't about baseball anymore." He laughed. "Why is that?" I shrugged. "Maybe the fact that your hands are still glued to my thighs.

He laughed again, removing them and setting them down on my hips. "Alright then...maybe you should lean over just a bit. Gives you more of an angle, and once again, more access." His hands pushed me over some.

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett wearing the biggest grin ever. "Are you sure this is the way it should be done?" Teasingly, I pushed my hips against his.

Emmett groaned and wiped his forehead as if he were sweating. "Yeah. Um...that's perfect. You opened yourself up. Perfect access."

I smirked. "Well, then. Give it to me sucker." Emmett grinned. "Can you handle it?"

I shrugged and peeked behind my shoulder to look at him. "I don't know. Might take a couple of times for me to get my swing _just right_." I winked and fluttered my lashes at him. He smiled and ran to the other side of the field. He tossed the ball a couple of times int he air before taking his stance. "Ready babe?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

**Alice POV**

I kicked my feet up onto the side of the couch and nestled further into Jasper. My soaps were on, those of which I had recently grown attached to, along with Esme.

General Hospital was just going off as Rosalie and Emmett trotted through the door. I smiled up at them. "Have fun?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Emmett began tugging Rosalie upstairs. "I don't want to hear any whining the next game. You got your swing, now it's even."

"Yep, no whining here." Rose called from upstairs. Their door slammed shut and a loud bang rang through the house.

"They didn't practice her swing, did they?" Jasper asked me. I turned around so I was pressed down on him. "Let's just say, the next baseball game might be more graphic than anyone can handle."

He groaned. "Oh god..."

* * *

**I usually write waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than this :(**

**Don't worry. Next chapter is sweet and romantic and full of fluff.**

**Includes bubbles, strong Emmett, and vulnerable Rosalie**

**(And I'm TRYING to be nice and give it to you the same time I get this one out, so don't expect anything so soon!)**

**Well, review and tell me how you like it!**

**-Pink Silk**


	8. Chapter 8 PLEASE READ

**A/N: ****Um... ****Hey guys...**

**(*avoids stones and punches*)**

**HEY HEY HEY! No need to get feisty! ****Yeah, I'm sorry I was out!**

**Lol, sorry for the harsh words buddy.**

**Just, school and life has caught up and sadly I will have to put Beautfiul on haitus.**

**If you want to appeal to this, go onto my profile page and vote on the poll up top.**

**I also am starting a new story, called Peephole To My Soul, which is an imprint story Seth/OC.**

**So, read that one until I start up on Beautiful, probably after New Years.**

**So, go! On my profile and vote, and then read the news I put on their. It's on the top.**

**Bye,**

**Shadow Me Close**

**P.S. Anyone notice the awesome new name?**


End file.
